New Divide
by Lina Ben
Summary: Transformers Animated universe. After the events of Endgame, Bumblebee and his team-mates and friends remember their fallen comrades. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies. Across this new divide.


New Divide by Lina Ben

This is my first Transformers Animated story.

I don't own Transformers Animated or "New Divide" by Linkin Park. "New Divide" is the song that was written for the New Transformers movie, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.

This story is dedicated to Blurr, Starscream and Prowl from Transformers Animated.

* * *

It was a normal day on the planet of Cybertron and Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals alike were getting ready to go to the Cybertronian War Memorial. Driving to the memorial in a small group were familiar bots, lead by a big blue and red Autobot by the name of Optimus Prime. After he had returned to Cybertron with his team he had been transferred to the Autobot Elite Guard along with his team-mates. A little behind him was Bumblebee, the yellow and black Autobot. A few days ago, Bumblebee wanted to get a new paintjob of black, yellow, gold and silver. No bot had known why he wanted to get the paintjob, but Bumblebee decided against it. He wanted to keep the whole paintjob thing a secret because he wanted to dedicate it to all of the lost mechs and femmes. Bringing up the rear was Bulkhead and Rachet, two big mechs. Rachet had grown more isolated from others and grouchier. While Bulkhead, had grown more quiet and soft spoken. Sari, the half human half Cybertronian flew up ahead with her jetpack. She was also grieving for what had happened. They were all still grieving for their lost comrade, Prowl.

_I remembered black skies / the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash / as time began to blur_

They all travelled in close formation until they reached the old war memorial. They then transformed and walked to meet their friends. Bumblebee went to catch up with his friends Hotshot and Ironhide. They chatted for a while and watched the starry night sky as the shadows of night-time fell over Cybertron. Bumblebee gazed down at his chest plates to the three medals that adorned it. He sighed and bid goodbye to his friends and went to catch up with his team-mates. Mechs and femmes from all over Cybertron has gathered here tonight and they were all settling down in their seats. Sentinel Magnus, the acting Magnus of Cybertron walked up to the podium and gave a short sigh before speaking.

_Like a startling sign / that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

"Welcome, mechs and femmes from all over Cybertron. We have come here tonight to remember our lost comrades and friends. I shall start by introducing Cliffjumper Prime so he and his team can come to the podium and say some words on their comrade, Blurr." Sentinel's voice said in a deep and even tone. He stepped back into his place in line where he, Jazz, Jetstorm and Jetfire, Bumblebee and his team-mates and other members of the Elite Guard stood. Cliffjumper and Arcee walked forward and Cliffjumper walked to the podium.

"Blurr was a brilliant Intel agent of the Autobot Elite Guard and he had a big spark. He was always friendly bot and he was quite stubborn. I once sent him on an undercover mission and he nearly blew his cover with his fast speech and oblivious nature." Cliffjumper's deep voice rumbled over the crowd, before stepping down and letting Arcee take the podium.

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _

"I didn't know Blurr, but I can tell that he was a kind sparked bot with a beautiful shining spark. May he light our way even in the Well of All-sparks." Arcee spoke quietly but confidently. She turned around and stepped back to her place in line and flickered her optics sadly. Sentinel Magnus then stepped forward again to introduce Jazz, the now leader of the Cybertron Ninja Corps.

Jazz stepped forward to deliver a speech about his former sensei, Yoketron but Bumblebee had blanked out until Jazz was speaking about Prowl.

"Prowl was a great ninja bot with a big spark to show for it. His younger life was rough and he nearly always got into trouble for his immature attitude. Prowl then began to train as a ninja under the guidance of Master Yoketron. Unfortunately for Prowl, a former student of Master Yoketron had offlined Master Yoketron and stole the protoforms." Jazz spoke, his voice grave. He exhaled softly through his vents before he spoke again.

_Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

"No more than one earth week ago, in the final battle between Optimus and Megatron, Prowl and I had used our processor over matter to re-arrange the All Spark. We couldn't gather much more fragments so Prowl sacrificed himself to save everyone. The last thing he did was give me the saddest smile and glowed light blue before falling into my arms, his body a lifeless shell." Jazz finished in a voice on the brink of tears; slowly he walked back to his place in line and burst into tears, sobbing his spark out. Sentinel took a hesitant step toward the cyber-ninja and placed a servo on his back. He rubbed his back for a few minutes before walking back to the podium and telling his own stories about Prowl and Blurr. Bumblebee blanked out again and watched Jazz, who was still sobbing. Bumblebee felt Optimus shift beside him and tremble ever so slightly.

_There was nothing in sight / but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide / the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in / between where we were standing_

Finally, it was time for their team to step forward. Bulkhead started first, talking about how he and Prowl had saved to Dinobots and kept it a secret from Optimus and his other team-mates. He then talked bout how his times hanging out with Prowl and Bumblebee and learning about organics. The big Autobot said that Prowl was a good friend to any mech or femme because of his self sacrifice. Bulkhead then said finally that he admired Prowl and was sad that he had to see him go. Bulkhead stepped back into line and bowed his big head, sobbing as quietly as he could. Rachet the stepped forward to tell his own stories about Prowl. He explained how he and Prowl became partners, despite Prowl's unsocial nature. He spoke about how he had helped Prowl with his addiction to mods and upgrades and how it was a very stained time in their friendship. Rachet's low and grief-filled voice rang out amongst the crowd as they all stared at the old medic in awe of his words.

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide _

Bumblebee then stepped forward to the podium and told his own story.

"When I first met Prowl I thought that he was just an anti-social ninja bot with a spark of cold ice. I don't know why he disliked me, but Optimus said that he was just grieving. Over the years he eventually begun to warm up to us that he would groan every time Prime lectured us about teamwork." He paused for a few moments before continuing on. "I began to look up to Prowl as a brother and as a friend. Our time on earth we became closer and happier. Prowl opened up to us a lot more and he was happy for the first time in his life. Prowl and I were so different from each other but in a way we were exactly alike. We were like two sides of a single coin."

Bumblebee sighed and spoke in quiet but confident voice that was heard through out all of Cybertron

"There was always more to him than meets the eye." Bumblebee finished then turned around to move back into line.

_In every loss / in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret / and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide _

Bumblebee's speech had caught a lot of the bots and femmes off-guard and most of them were now in tears. Next to Bumblebee, Optimus was trembling and shaking. Gently, Bumblebee took one of Optimus's servos and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled softly up to his leader and gently led Optimus to the podium. Optimus began his story on how he first met Prowl and their strained friendship. But soon, He began to stumble over his words and stutter over his next few sentences. He couldn't go on. The older mech clung to his smallest solider and sobbed incoherently into the smaller mech's neck. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his leader's body and led him back into line, gently caressing Optimus's strong frame.

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

When everyone had stopped speaking, their lost comrades names were engraved on the giant metal statue of Primus where there were many names written on there. Prowl's name was engraved on first, followed by Blurr's name. Then a final name was added to the statue. It was Starscream's name. There were yells and shouts of outrage and anger as the name was added. Alfa Trion stepped forward and he spoke in a deep and rusty voice.

"Silence! We have added Starscream's name up here because he is also a Cybertronian and he to deserves to be honoured; even though he was a Decepticon he still had a spark and that's what counts. He was a Cybertronian and we shall honour him." The other bots quietened down and sat back in their seats.

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide _

They were all Cybertronian and they all came from the same creator, Primus. The ceremony soon came to and end and the bots dispersed.

Bumblebee caught up with Hotshot and Ironhide again and said "Across this new divide..." Bumblebee sighed gently and glanced at his friends. Hotshot looked confused, but he nodded then went to join his team, dragging Ironhide with him. Bumblebee sighed; he would always remember his lost comrades. Little did he know, looking down on him was Blurr, Starscream and Prowl. They smiled down on the young mech, lighting up the night sky.

_Across this new divide_

"Across this new divide…" Bumblebee repeated, gazing up to the starry skies before taking off to meet his team-mates.

* * *

Thank you, for reading my first Transformers Animated story. I hope to write more in the near future. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I wanted to show a more different side of the TFA, a more real side. Thank you again for reading.

From, Lina Ben


End file.
